Right Next Beside Me
by Blazing.Fire.Amethyst
Summary: this is the chapter two of my story in para kiss.. well, just read it..


**(Chapter 2)**

**Yukari's (Point of View)**

"After George assumed what he felt **(seen in chapter one)**, I didn't know what to carry out. I have forgotten about Hiro. George took the place of Hiro in my heart. It wasn't difficult to forget about Hiro… In spite of every thing, I've done to make Hiro notice me, it's just futile. Thinking about such a baloney thing. After George kissed me, I gasped so hard that I couldn't even breathe. It felt so good that I lost track of time because of thinking about it. That's why I slept 4:42 in the crack of dawn. I even failed in the Calculus test because of that." I am saying this in my mind, okay?

"Hey Caroline! Are you listening to me? Are you day dreaming again? Stay put Caroline…" Miwako demands.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just at downcast because of that Calculus test." I said frustrated.

"I'm guessing that right now, you're thinking about George, huh?

"What? You got it all wrong Arashi!" I said lightheartedly. Where's George parenthetically anyway?" I added.

"Oh him? He's just revitalizing himself outside." Isabella supposed.

**Some one then, opens the doorway. It was George.**

"_Gulp, Gulp, Gulp..."_ George continues to drink.

"Isn't that alcohol, George?" I interrupted George.

"…………….." George paused. "Nah! It's non-alcoholic!" George adds humorously.

**George feels dizzy then faints**

"George awakens after how many hours. And I was sitting right next beside him. Only, he was sleeping and I was sitting. I was gazing at him before he awoken."

"What are you looking at?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Nothing…" Then I twirled my back. "I better go home now. It's in the wee small hours already. And I'm sure my mom is already anxious. Farewell." I said a bit frantically.

"I'll drive you back home." George offers.

"No thank you! I can deal with it myself!" I said involuntarily. So I rushed outside the doorway and walked heading home.

"Hey! You don't want any bad guys lurking around to see you, right?" George follows Yukari.

"(Thinking) I didn't turn my back because I don't want to. He's always driving me nuts."

"Hey! Are you still awake there?" Still following Yukari.

"Yes. Huh? Why didn't you bring your car with you?" I smirked.

"Well, walking is part of exercising. I'm going to follow you until we reach your house. So you'll be safe." George offers again.

"Oh… Is that so? Okay…"I said.

**Home at last**

"Okay good night George." I looked down.

"Why the long face? We'll see each other tomorrow, you know!" George taking it slightly.

"Ohh! You never understand anything do you! Good Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said angrily then go inside the house.

"What has gotten into that crazy girl?" George asked himself.

**Inside My room**

"Maybe because you're drunk. That's why you don't understand the thing that I'm feeling right now…" I sobbed.

**Next day**

**Yukari wakes up, stretches her arm, and yawns at the same time, look outside the window.**

"I feel so numb. I can still remember last night." I yawn again then look at the clock. "I better get ready for school." Talks to myself.

**At school**

"Ugh. I don't feel like going to school… I'm so tired!" I shouted.

"Good morning Yukari! Is everything alright?" Hiro asked.

"Huh? Oh! Hiro… I didn't notice you were there…" I replied.

"Well that's because you were talking to yourself." Hiro chuckles.

"Oh… Sorry about that." I scratched my head jokingly.

**Classes start**

_THINKING:_

"Why can't I pay attention to my studies? My grades are getting low… And I need to focus on my studies than thinking about George all the time 24/7… I can't take George out of my brain!" I thought.

**Bell rings**

While walking heading to the bar, "This is so juvenile of me! I don't know what's going on with me! Why did he become out of the ordinary in my heart at the first place anyway!" As I turned to my left, I bumped someone. "OH! Mister! I'm so sorry!" I wasn't looking at his face because I was too self-conscious to look at the person I bumped.

"It's okay…" The man answered.

I was thinking, "Huh? I heard that voice somewhere before…" So I looked up and saw George." GEORGE! It's you! You startled me to death you idiot!" I said unwillingly.

"Well, well, well… Look who's talking…You're not etiquette. What kind of manner is that? Tsk, tsk, tsk… Let's go to the bar together." Said George.

**At the bar**

"Oh! Yukari! You're back so soon… with… George!" Miwako adds.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, how was school, Yukari? Was it fun?" Isabella uttered.

"Not quite. I didn't actually pay attention." I said cheerfully.

"You mean you didn't really pay attention… That's the way to say it!" George makes fun at Yukari.

"Hey! How could you say that?" I felt embarrassed.

"Why do you always day dream? Is it about love life?" George removes his coat.

"No! Of course not! And it's positively not about you either! Without a doubt! Hmpf!" I do the arm cross.

"And why was I included in the topic? I wasn't even talking about me… It's you we're talking about… Weirdo…" George grins.

"Busted Yukari! It's all true that you like George!" Arashi interrupts. "………. I'm interrupting am I?" Nods.

"Cheese off Arashi… Don't disturb the two lovebirds…" Miwako respects Yukari and George's discussion.

**Miwako and Arashi go to the other room not to bother George and Yukari**

"….. What? Why are you two looking at me? ….. I'm interrupting too huh? I'll go… sorry." Isabella rushes to the other room where Miwako and Arashi are.

**At last, silence**

"So… What's the matter? You're starting to feel bad out of the blue. Is it me again?" George asks a little bit bothered.

"Yes… Isn't it obvious! Last night, you were drunk! After sitting with you while you were busy sleeping drunk! And all I get is this? I'm neither a servant nor a slave George!" I wept so hard that I couldn't even cease my tears coming out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I've been doing not long. Here…" Wiping Yukari's tears with his hanky.

"I'm so sorry for being such a tweak. Forgive me… Yukari…" George continued.

"I'm sorry, too!" Yukari added.

"That's so passionate! I love the scene! It's so good! I love it! Bravo!" Miwako peeked.

"Ahem! And why are you peeking? Can't you see we're playing a card game here, Miwako?" Arashi spoke.

"Please! Can I still watch this opera right in front of me? Please Arashi!" Miwako beseech.

"You know, leave them, Miwako. You don't want to be the cause of their wrestling match right?" Isabella snickers.

"You're right." Miwako acquiesce.

**Yukari's POV continues**

"Thanks for being perceptive, George." I smiled genuinely.

"No problem, Yukari." George answers back.

**Back at the Bar again**

"Let's celebrate!" Miwako asks joyfully.

"And why is that?" Arashi wonders.

"Well, it's because George and Yukari always fight over something small. I even lost count on how many times they both fought… Oh well… So let's celebrate!" Miwako convinces Isabella and Arashi.

"Miwako!" Yukari throws marshmallows at Miwako.

"Hey! Hahaha! Com on! Stop it Yukari!" Miwako laughs hilariously.

"Ha! This is what I call… _Life_…" George says to himself.

**(End of Chapter Two)**


End file.
